Due to reasons such as use intensity and operating environment, foot wheels of traditional shopping carts are easily worn during use. Thus, manual checking must be regularly performed for maintaining the wheels.
However, the manual checking is not efficient, and the checking process is laborious, sharply increasing maintenance personnels' efforts. Moreover, the maintenance task is repetitive and tedious, resulting in error rate and false checking. Under such circumstances, personal injury and property loss cannot be avoided.
Thus, it's urgent for those skilled in this field to develop a novel shopping cart foot wheel capable of warning a user to replace the escalator wheel in time before approaching its functional-life limit, thereby effectively ensuring the user's safety.